


safe

by friolento



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Tony Stark, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Love fixes all nightmares, especially when there's coffee involved.ORBucky has a nightmare, Tony makes it better.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fill for the bad things happen bingo, prompt: nightmares

Bucky shot up in bed the sound screams echoing in his ears from targets past. He was breathless and panting, his metal fingers curled in the sheets and flesh hand reaching for the familiar (comforting) weight of his gun. The hand curled in the sheets was already beginning to tear the silk and with a bit of difficulty, he managed to unclench his fingers. The only sound other than his harsh panting audible in the still room was Tony’s soft snores and the pitter-patter of rain. The omega was curled up in fetal position, his dark hair partially covering his face with his normally animated and expressive face slack and stress-free for once. Bucky couldn’t help but reach an aborted hand for him before jerking back. He couldn’t taint Tony.

Not him.

Not ever.

The assassin-turned-Avenger slipped out of bed as quietly as a mouse, tucking the covers back in and padding into the kitchen. Their kitchen was, personally, his favorite room in the Tower (aside from Tony and his’ bedroom, but that’s another story) with its wall-to-wall windows and the subtle hints of all their team in it. The Avengers had a habit of just piling in their kitchen, fussing and being general assholes, and clearly, leaving their stuff around. Clint’s arrows piled in one corner, Bruce’s tea bags in the cupboard, Natasha’s knitting needles, Steve’s sketchpad, and Thor’s tablet for when he was on-world were the little pieces of his team and he couldn’t be happier even if he would bitch about it otherwise.

Bucky shook his head and wordlessly motioned for JARVIS to start the coffee pot. He grabbed his usual mug from the cupboard (the top shelf, because it drove Tony insane and he loved the sight of his petite, fiery mate scowling at him and glaring him down as quietly terrifying as it was) and poured in the dark, distinctly smelling liquid. He wasn’t at HYDRA anymore, Bucky reminded himself firmly. He was at home, at the tower, with JARVIS at his back and-

“Bucky?” It was literally due to 70 years of conditioning that he didn’t startle. He turned around, clutching the warm mug of coffee. Tony’s voice was soft and raspy with sleep, and he was wrapped in Bucky’s hoodie that he must have grabbed from their room. Bucky opened his mouth, intending to assure him and get Tony back to bed considering his darling mate didn’t sleep enough, but something must have been on his face because Tony shuffled towards him and wrapped himself around Bucky like an octopus. The supersoldier sighed and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and turned them so he could gaze out the window, the sky dark and raindrops dripping down the panes. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips, the liquid hot and bitter, grounding him in the present.

“You’re here,” murmured Tony.

“I know.”

“You’re safe.”

Bucky sighed, his chest rumbling. “I know.”

Tony peeked up from his chest so that he could peer up at Bucky. “I love you.”

At that Bucky’s lips quirked the slightest bit and he leaned down to capture Tony’s lips. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> You would think that a prompt for ‘nightmares’ would be angstier but I’m tired, it’s been a long day, and fluff sounded great. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
